


Limo Ride

by charmed7293



Series: Mob Boss Babysitter [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Limousine Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, honestly I swear this series will be more than just that, supporting that, there's some really subtle hints in this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed7293/pseuds/charmed7293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jack back in school and not around to relieve his frustrations, Pitch found himself more restless than ever.  He really didn’t want to wait until Jack came home, but perhaps he didn’t have to . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limo Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to first acknowledge that it's been a disgustingly long time since I've updated this and I give my sincerest apologies. I do have good reasons, which include one of the busiest, most stressful semesters of my life, followed by the worst winter break I've ever had the misfortune to experience. But with BlackIce Week coming up, I pushed myself to finish this.
> 
> I have also given this series a ~~lame ass~~ name. _Mob Boss Babysitter_ BAM
> 
> Beta-ed as always by Eli, who makes the best comments I stg
> 
> Not much else to say but Happy Valentine's Day, you horny simpletons.

Pitch threw his pen down and leaned back in his chair, rubbing a hand down his face.  Things in the crime syndicate had been strangely slow lately.  It left him mostly inactive and merely supervising the various factions of operations and businesses he controlled.  Since that was on the more legal side of things, the past week had been bogged down by paperwork and now his mind absolutely refused to focus on that any longer.  It wasn’t anything particularly important, so he could put it off for a bit to do some other _activities_.

Over the past couple of weeks, Pitch had been calling Jack to his office when things got like this.  It was one of the best ideas he ever had, initiating this . . . whatever it could be called.  He had tried finding a name for it, but was so far unsuccessful.  “Fling” seemed entirely too childish; “affair” had too close of a connotation with cheating and Pitch had moved on enough to accept he wasn’t doing that.  He refused to call it “a thing,” as Jack had a few days ago, causing him to roll his eyes—though that wasn’t an entirely uncommon reaction to anything Jack said.  He liked “tryst,” but it lacked a permanence that was present in their . . . relationship?  No, that definitely wasn’t the right word.  It was just sex, certainly not a relationship.

Still, there was a little part of Pitch’s mind that whispered “yet,” after the fact and it was growing every time Jack swung open the door.  Pitch swore he had been conditioned, as he often became aroused whenever the handle turned.  Just thinking about it stirred him, but Pitch pushed it to the back of his mind.  He had to wait until later for that.

Since school just recently started back up, Jack attended classes and did other campus activities for most of the morning and afternoon.  Seraphina spent the time her beloved babysitter was away with her private tutor, so Pitch was left to himself.  Before Jack entered the picture, he was fine with that, but Pitch had since become accustomed to summoning Jack whenever he needed a distraction.

He really didn’t want to wait until Jack came home, but perhaps he didn’t have to . . .

One of his chauffeurs took care of Jack’s transportation to and from school and Pitch could easily instruct her to bring him along in a limo instead of going alone in a regular car.  In fact, he would do just that.  He and Jack could have some fun on the ride home.

With a plan in mind, Pitch made the proper arrangements and pretended to do paperwork until it was time to leave.  He sat in the back of the limo with the divider up, smirking in self-satisfaction.  He was very much looking forward to this.  The drive from his mansion into town seemed a lot longer than usual and it was good he could force himself to be patient when he knew he would be rewarded for his efforts.

The limo finally slowed and pulled over.  After about a minute, Pitch heard the muffled voices of Jack and the chauffeur, Jack sounding confused and most likely questioning the change in vehicle.  His voice traveled down the length of the limo as he headed to the door.

Pitch ran his hand through his hair and straightened his tie in some last minute preparations.  He settled into his seat and crossed his legs, resting his ankle on his knee.  Fixing a cool smile on his face, he looked at the door.

It opened and Jack peered in curiously, confusion becoming pronounced on his face when he saw Pitch.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked, nevertheless climbing in and sliding onto the row of seats opposite Pitch.

“Am I not allowed to simply come pick you up?” Pitch asked innocently, pretending to be absorbed in examining his fingernails to avoid looking at Jack and giving anything away.  The limo pulled away and Pitch started a mental countdown.

“Not without a reason, I can imagine,” Jack said.  Pitch glanced up at him, seeing playful questioning and a glint of eagerness Jack’s eyes.  Yes, this was going to be very good.

“Oh, of course I have a reason, Jack.  Come here.”

“But the car’s moving—”

“I know.”  Pitch uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to grab the strings of Jack’s hoodie, pulling Jack off his seat and into a kneeling position at his feet.  Understanding dawned on Jack’s face, which was then split by a wide smirk.

“Here’s how this is going to go,” Pitch said, settling back in his seat.  He released Jack’s hoodie to grip his chin and tilt his head up.  “We’re not returning home until I come.”

“And it’s my job to make that happen.”

“Precisely.”  Pitch loved how Jack not only always knew exactly what was wanted of him, but was always so eager to do it.  “You may begin.”

Pitch barely moved his hand away and Jack was already unbuckling his belt.  He moved with a confidence that left Pitch thinking he was going to end up conditioned by those clinks of the metal as well.

Jack slowly unzipped his pants, too slowly in Pitch’s opinion.  He was just being a tease now, especially with that long, hot sigh directly over his crotch.  Well, it would only work against him in the end.  Pitch had instructed the limo driver to return home after half an hour and he knew exactly how those thirty minutes were going to play out.  The countdown continued in the back of his mind, and the current time of twenty-six minutes and forty-four seconds left him with plenty of time.

Moving his hands up, Jack rubbed his palms against Pitch’s thighs, inching higher until he reached the top of his pants.  He untucked Pitch’s dress shirt, reaching around to fully pull it out from all sides.  At the same time, he leaned forward, mouthing at Pitch’s cock through the fabric covering it.

Pitch hummed in satisfaction at the contact, but he still wanted more.  He threaded his fingers through Jack’s hair to pull his head down.

“Eager are we?” Jack asked breathlessly, fingers finally curling over the band of his pants.

“Something like that,” Pitch said with a smirk.  “It’s just that I suggest you hurry up for your own sake.  If I’m satisfied with your work once I finish then you’ll have the remaining time—and _only_ the remaining time—to make yourself come.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be satisfied,” Jack said glancing up at him with a look that made Pitch’s anticipation spike.  The only thing more arousing than listening to Jack’s confidence would be Jack actually backing up his bragging with actions, which Pitch was sure he was about to do.

Jack tugged his pants down slightly, just enough to reach inside and pull Pitch out, making him sigh in relief.  Keeping his half-lidded gaze on Pitch’s cock, Jack wrapped his hand firmly around his base and slowly dragged his hand upwards.  It was only more teasing, as Pitch was already hard, and Jack had done more than enough of that.

Using his hand still tangled in Jack’s hair, Pitch guided him down so the head of his cock bumped against Jack’s lips.  Jack laughed under his breath and smirked, darting his tongue out to lick at the pre-come gathered at the tip.  Pitch groaned in satisfaction and pulled on Jack’s hair again to tell him to get on with it.

Jack didn’t react other than to open his mouth and wrap his lips around the head of Pitch’s cock.  Pitch let his head drop back to the top of the seat, satisfied that he was finally getting what he originally set out to obtain.  He felt all stresses and worries slip from his mind as Jack slowly worked his way down his cock.

Pitch wondered why he hadn’t thought of blowjobs before.  Of course, the sex was great, but trying something new was always exciting.  He kept his hand on Jack’s head, not exerting any pressure, just resting and following his descent, silently marveling at how much Jack was able to take at once.  Jack hadn’t paused for so much as a breath and he was already halfway down.

“I have to say,” he began, trailing his fingers down the back of Jack’s neck and up along his jawline to his lips, taunt around the girth of his cock, “I’m impressed.”

Jack hummed questioningly, though he didn’t stop, and Pitch found his own response strangled off as his cock hit the back of Jack’s throat, muscles spasming around him.

Jack finally pulled off, swirling his tongue across the underside of Pitch’s cock and then around the head as he did.  “Glad to hear it, but I think you’re impressed too easily.  I’ve barely started.”

Jack didn’t waste another moment, practically diving back down on his cock, taking it up to the point he had before.  Pitch gasped and his hand shot back to Jack’s hair as he resisted bucking up into Jack’s mouth.  Jack pulled back slightly to take a deep breath before inching forward again.  This time, he didn’t stop when Pitch’s cock hit the back of his throat.  Jack continued down, the muscles of his throat contracting and relaxing around Pitch’s cock as he worked to take it all.

Pitch groaned when Jack lips finally slid down to the very base of him.  Jack looked up with a searching gaze, hoping for praise, and Pitch had to pant for several moments to catch his breath.

“Perfect,” he managed.  “You certainly know what you’re doing . . . but this seems too easy.  Let’s give you something else to do, shall we?  Put your hands behind your back.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he moaned in want, sending the most delicious vibrations through Pitch’s cock.  Jack’s hands slid from his legs, one at a time, lingering to ensure he could still balance amidst the constant motion of the limo.  He whimpered as his wrists finally crossed at his lower back and, oh, what a lovely sight _that_ was.

As much as Pitch loved the sight in front of him, he loved the fact that he had _created_ it even more.  It was obvious Jack had a lot of repressed desires and Pitch was more than happy to guide him through realization.  Jack responded to his every suggestion with an eagerness to try and to please and Pitch could hardly believe he had found a partner who fit so well with him.  Maybe that was the best word to describe their association: partners, helping each other reach the heights of sexual gratification.

However, now wasn’t the best time to ponder semantics as it distracted him from focusing on every detail of the absolutely amazing blowjob he was receiving.  After a quick time check—seventeen minutes and twenty-three seconds left—Pitch turned his full attention to Jack.

His eyes were squeezed shut at the intensity of the situation, his face flushed red from a combination of arousal and lack of breath, and his lips stretched to whiteness around Pitch’s cock.  Pitch only got to appreciate this perfect picture in standstill for a moment before Jack started moving.  He pulled up slowly, tongue pressed firmly against the underside of Pitch’s cock, and moved back down just as slowly, though he gradually picked up the pace.  Pitch could feel how Jack adjusted his breath to match his rhythm and see how the muscles in his throat strained when he made swallowing motions.

Jack soon started sucking and getting more active with his tongue on the upstroke, drawing a moan from Pitch.  His hand slipped from Jack’s hair to fall bonelessly onto the seat.  He was already close thanks to all Jack’s teasing, but needed to hold on for at least several minutes if he wanted to properly return the favor.  He ran a hand through his own hair, tilting his head back and groaning lowly.  He really wanted to look at Jack, watch as his arms shook with the effort holding them behind his back, but that wouldn’t exactly help with delaying his orgasm.

He only allowed himself to look back down at exactly twelve minutes to go.  Jack was already looking up at him and made a satisfied sound when their gazes met.  Pitch let a shaking hand find its way to Jack’s hair again.

“J-Jack, I’m going to—” he panted, pushing at Jack’s head to tell him to back off, but Jack resisted.  Well, if he wanted to swallow, Pitch wasn’t going to stop him.  He curled his fingers around the back of Jack’s head and pulled down sharply.  This time, Jack happily complied, whimpering as Pitch thrust his hips up as he came.

Breathing heavily, Pitch relaxed into the seat as Jack pulled off his cock.  He watched as Jack used a finger to push some come at the corner of his lips into his mouth.  It was impossible to not respond to the lazy smile Jack gave him.

“Very nice,” he said.

“That’s all I get?” Jack asked teasingly.  “I thought that was much more than ‘nice.’”

“I said it was _very_ much so.”

Jack rolled his eyes.  “‘Nice’ still isn’t a strong enough word.”

“Well then,” Pitch said, finally moving so he could adjust himself and zip up his pants, “you’ll have to work extra hard to convince me next time.”

After a moment of simply staring contently at Jack, he realized Jack still had his arms behind his back.  His eyes widened and his mouth dried up and, if he was a younger man, he would have immediately gotten hard again.  Not that he was _old_ —he wasn’t even forty yet!—but his refractory period just wasn’t as short as it used to be.

“Oh, so you like _this_ , huh?” Jack asked, rolling his shoulders, obviously having noticed his reactions.  “I should have figured you were into this kind of stuff from what you did with the necktie that first time on your desk.  I like it, too, and hope—”

Pitch cut Jack off with a firm kiss, not caring that he had to bend forward awkwardly to do so.  It was clearer to him now than before.  Yes, they were partners, but they were also perfect compliments, opposing each other in the best ways.

As he pulled back, he cupped the side of Jack’s neck to keep him in the kiss and guide him up and forward.  One of Jack’s knees slid onto the seat beside him and Pitch put a hand to his hip to steady him as he completely straddled his lap.

Finally breaking the kiss, though not moving his face away from Jack’s, Pitch growled, “I _very_ much like that and I like the fact that _you_ like it as well even more.”

Jack shuddered and Pitch felt it in every inch of his body.

“You remember what I said,” he continued, “about what you could do if I was satisfied?”

Jack made a small sound and nodded his head with quick, jerky motions.  Pitch removed his hand from Jack’s hip and slid it over his crotch, palming him through his jeans and drawing a low moan from Jack’s lips.  Unsurprisingly, he was hard and he sprang out as soon as Pitch unzipped his pants.

Pitch wanted to make a comment about the lack of underwear, but decided he would rather get straight to the point.  With less than ten minutes left, he wanted to at least give Jack the illusion that he had enough time.

With both hands, he reached behind Jack and gripped his wrists, bringing Jack’s hands around to his cock.

“Go ahead, touch yourself.”

Jack immediately began to stroke himself with one hand, clutching tightly to Pitch’s shoulder with the other.  He was slow, clearly wanting more, but restraining himself.

“I only have until we get home?” Jack asked breathlessly.  “How much time does that give me?”

Why would he tell?  That would take all the fun out of his game.  “How long do you _think_ you have left?”

Jack groaned in frustration.  “I dunno, I didn’t exactly keep track of time as I was on my knees blowing you.  I was a little preoccupied.”

“As was I,” Pitch said.  “What makes you think I was paying attention to anything other than _you_.”

Jack’s breath hitched as one of Pitch’s hands joined his on his cock.  Pitch matched Jack’s pace, though he subtly increased it gradually enough that Jack wouldn’t notice.

“I think this is the least self-centered you’ve ever been,” Jack managed.

“Jack, your reactions give me more pleasure than you could ever imagine.”

It was true, very true.  Pitch delighted in watching Jack be affected by the things he did to him, such as that little gasping sob he just gave as Pitch encouraged his hand to move faster or the way his thighs trembled on either side of Pitch’s.

“I have a feeling—“  Jack paused to gasp again, but quickly continued.  “A feeling you know how much time is left.”

“Do you now?”

“Y-yeah.  And that I’m going to regret going along with you.”

“But you’ll still follow.”

Jack didn’t say anything in response, though he looked up and locked their gazes.

“Yes,” he said, voice as unwavering as his gaze.

“Good,” Pitch praised.  “Then, _stop_.”

He suddenly tightened his hand around the base of Jack’s cock, grabbing Jack’s wrist with his other hand and pulling it away.

Jack’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to complain, but was stopped by the soft sideways jerk that announced the limo had come to a stop.

“We’re home now,” Pitch said, “and it looks like you’re out of time.”

Jack looked around wildly, as if hoping to find support from the leather seat linings or the tinted windows.  Pitch distracted him with a quick kiss before urging him off his lap and into the seat across from him, where he landed in a disheveled sprawl, pants still halfway down his thighs,.

“I suggest you cover yourself up before the chauffer opens the door,” Pitch advised, looking appraisingly at the sight before him.

Jack pulled his pants up with panicky motions, but found he was too hard to zip them properly.  He glared at Pitch and pulled down on the hem of his hoodie just as the door opened.  The chauffer poked her head in.

“We’ve arrived back at the mansion, sir,” she reported, glancing at Jack’s red face before retreating, the sound of her shoes on the pavement indicating that her retreat was much farther than simply returning to standing outside the door.

“I kind of hate you right now,” Jack said, struggling to zip his pants again.

Pitch chuckled darkly and leaned forward to kiss Jack again, more passionately than before.  Giving his cock a squeeze, he said, “I promise you won’t later.”

Slipping out the door, Pitch left Jack to figure things out for himself.

***

The rest of the day was spent rather enjoyably.  Pitch found it in himself to return to his office and finish some more paperwork.  He barely lasted an hour, the prospect of watching Jack squirm in frustration too much to ignore, and he was not disappointed.  Jack fidgeted all through dinner, clearly aware of Pitch’s gaze on him.  Pitch couldn’t help but notice and draw conclusions from the way Jack cut his food into small pieces and chewed with slow, careful motions.  It was also obvious Jack hadn’t taken care of himself, so to speak, in the limo after Pitch left, which was exactly what he wanted and only made things all the better.

Later in the evening, after Pitch had put Seraphina to bed, he set off to find Jack.  At this time, he was usually in one of the numerous library-like rooms, working on homework.  Pitch certainly hoped he didn’t have too much that night.

Figuring Jack would be near his room, Pitch headed down a connecting hallway.  Sure enough, a door on the left-side wall opened as he passed.  Jack walked out, rubbing his jaw as though it here sore, but he startled and quickly dropped his hand when he saw Pitch standing right there.

“Oh, Pitch, it just you,” he said, adjusting the strap of his backpack.

“‘Just’ me?” Pitch began as he took slow steps toward Jack.  “You must know by now that I’m hardly ‘just’ anything.”

“Well, um, I-I suppose,” Jack sputtered.

“How about I help you make up your mind?” Pitch asked.

He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and pushed him back into the room.  A grin sprang to Jack’s face and he let his backpack slip from his shoulder as he backpedaled under the direction of Pitch’s hand.  Pitch didn’t let up until Jack’s back hit the opposite wall and he had him fully pinned.  Staring into Jack’s eyes, there was mostly lust and arousal, but also a flicker of fear, though he was sure that only contributed to the former two.

“Tell me, Jack,” he said, “does you jaw ache?”

Pitch leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against the hinge of Jack’s jaw, drawing a gasp and a moan of want from Jack.  When Pitch pulled away, Jack looked flustered, part from embarrassment and part from frustration.  He smirked, satisfied with both.

“You . . . you’re _big_ ,” Jack said, “and I haven’t given a blowjob in a while.”

“It was impossible to tell,” Pitch reassured him.  “If that was you out of practice, I can’t wait to see what you’ll be able to do in the future.”

“Why wait?” Jack whispered, trailing a hand down Pitch’s chest and making as if to kneel.  Pitch pressed him harder against the wall.

“Because it’s your turn now.”

Pitch dropped to one knee and made quick work of Jack’s pants.  He pulled them down past Jack’s knees, well out of the way so he could spread Jack’s legs.  Jack’s hand immediately went to his head and cool fingers dug into his scalp.  Running one hand up the back of Jack’s leg, Pitch used the other to stroke Jack’s already hardening cock to full hardness.

“This aroused so soon, Jack?” Pitch teased, despite knowing—and being—the reason.

“Oh, sh-shut up,” Jack panted.

Pitch took the head of Jack’s cock in his mouth, making him sag against the wall and catch his lower lip between his teeth.  Pitch started sucking and Jack gave a shattered moan from above. Pulling off, Pitch licked at Jack’s cock to get it wet enough so he could fully go down on it.  It didn’t take Pitch long to deem it so, as eager to get on with it and see Jack’s reactions as he was.

His lips slid down Jack’s cock to a chorus of whimpers and whines.  Pitch hardly paid attention to what he was doing in favor of reveling in those noises Jack was making.  His hips stuttered forward and Pitch used both hands to hold them against the wall.  Everything had been on his terms so far, so there was no reason to change that now.

Even though Pitch stopped Jack’s bucking, he still appreciated it, as it showed how much Jack wanted him.  Even more proof of that was how close Jack was, after only a few minutes of stimulation.

“P-Pitch . . .” Jack moaned, fingers gripping tightly in Pitch’s hair, their strength a direct contrast to the weakness of his voice.  Pitch hummed, encouraging Jack to let go.  With another gasp, he did.

Pitch focused on the way Jack practically screamed as he came, though he muffled it by biting the sleeve of his hoodie.  He focused on the way Jack’s legs trembled, threatening to collapse out from under him at any moment.  He focused on Jack’s cock twitching in his mouth and the taste of Jack’s come and the smell of Jack’s arousal.  There was so much to focus on with every part of Jack’s body and it was all because of him.  He drew those reactions out of Jack and Jack had drawn similar reactions out of him just hours earlier, perfect compliments of each other.

Pitch finally pulled away and stood up.  Jack was relying completely on the wall to hold him up and his sleeve was still stuffed in his mouth.  Grasping Jack’s arm gently, Pitch pulled it away from his face so he could kiss him.  He felt more than heard Jack’s sound of surprise at tasting himself and it was just as perfect as everything before it.  He moved away enough so both of them could take a deep breath.

“Wonderful, Jack, perfect,” he murmured.

“Really?” Jack asked with a tilt of his lips.

“So very much.”

“Good.  I would hate to be bad at receiving a blowjob,” Jack said with a breathless laugh.

Pitch just shook his head.  He walked away from Jack, over to his backpack to pick it up.  When he turned around, he saw that Jack had pulled up his pants and followed, so he tossed the bag at him.  Jack caught it easily and swung it back onto his shoulder.

He passed Pitch on his way to the door, but didn’t seem to know what to do from there and paused awkwardly in the doorway.

“Um, goodnight?” he asked more than said.

“Let me walk you to your room,” Pitch offered, not quite ready to leave Jack yet, though he winced as soon as he said that.  It made him sound needy and a bit obsessive and even if he was there was no need to let Jack know that, though judging from his pause he now definitely thought one or the other of him.

“Sure,” Jack said.

Pitch hoped he wasn’t imagining how pleased Jack sounded.

It was only a short walk down the hallway to Jack’s room and they were soon again faced with the dilemma of saying goodnight.  Pitch decided to take control and cupped Jack’s face, kissing him deeply.  Jack pressed into the kiss, which made it all the more difficult for Pitch to pull away.  He eventually did, knowing they both needed rest.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he said, turning and heading back to his own room, which was much too far away, if you asked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to clarify the events in the fic don't take place on Valentine's Day; it's just some random day in autumn, early in the fall semester. Also, the chauffeur's name is Roberta because of reasons.


End file.
